The Forbidden Fruit
by WarpedNemesis
Summary: She met a guy in her dream. Awkwardly enough that same guy ends up going to her high school! Between having a jealous boyfriend and a new blossoming friendship Sakura will have to choose who she will be with. DeiSaku, Slight SasuSaku, High School Fic!
1. A Dream

Sakura P.O.V.

-Dreaming-

_It was late, like super late. I knew I shouldn't have stayed at Ino's house this long, and maybe it would have been better if I stayed at her house but I was almost home already, no point in turning back now right? I looked down an alleyway that I knew I could reach my house at much faster. It was way too damn late to be out and even considering going through an alleyway. I sighed. "It's okay Sakura, if you run through then your fine" I mumbled to myself. Running through wouldn't do me any harm, especially if it gets me home faster. I made up my mind. I stared down the alley, it was dark and really really quiet. I took a deep breathe. "three...two...one" I whispered before sprinting into the alley._

_I made a mad dash through the alley, I was almost positive there was nothing or no one in that alley besides me. Once I was out I hunched over to catch my breathe. My heart was racing for fear of what could have happened. Suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me back into the alley. Before I could even scream my mouth was covered by a cloth. "Stop squirming around bitch" I heard a masculine voice hiss at me. I only moved around even more. I needed to get away and fast. I felt tears already pricking at the corners of my eyes. "Hey! What do you think your doing!" I heard another masculine voice yell out. "None of your business boy, now scram!" My attacker yelled back. "No, let her go!" The other voice yelled. I managed to finally see the owner of the voice. He was tall with blond hair, I couldn't see his face much due to lack of light but he sure did sound pissed. "I said let her go! So do it!" The man yelled. I felt the stranger's hold on me loosen so I took the chance and sprinted towards my savior. He grabbed hold of me and held onto me protectively. "Scram!" He yelled to my attacker. He quickly left but I still held onto my protector. "Hey its okay now, he's gone" He said softly to me as he rubbed my back soothingly._

_I looked up and was to see such a handsome man holding me in his arms. "Thank you" I whispered. "What's your name?" He asked me as he reached up and rubbed away a stray tear on my cheek. "Sakura Haruno" I told him. "I'm Dei..."_

-End of Dream-

My jade eyes fluttered open. I rubbed the sleep out of them but remained still in my bed. "What the hell kind of dream was that?" I asked myself. I quickly sat up on my bed and glanced at the clock. It was almost eight! "Oh god! I'm going to be late!" I yelled as I furiously stripped from my pj's and put on a dark blue tank top and white short shorts. I combed my fingers through my short pink hair quickly before running into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I finished that I ran to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, grabbed my bag and was out the door. I locked it behind me and walked quickly to my high school which thankfully wasn't far from my house. Once I stepped foot into the parking lot I was mauled by Naruto. "SAKURA-CHAAAN" He yelled as he held me tight...and tighter...and tighter. "N-Naruto...Can...n't breath!" I managed to squeaked out before he squeezed the life out of me. "Oh! Gomen Sakura-chan" He said as he put my head. "It's okay Naruto, c'mon we better hurry before we're late" I said as I began walking quickly to the school doors. I looked back to see if he was following but ran into someone instead. "oof!" I heard.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I wa-" I stopped in mid sentence. The person I had bumped into, looked identical to my savior in my dream last night. I blushed furiously. How was that even possible? "Its okay, the names Deidara, hn" He said with a huge grin on his face. I felt breathless. His smile, it was the same as it was in my dream. He looked exactly the same! "And your name is, hn?" He asked. I blushed even harder. "My name is Sakura" I told him. "That's a beautiful name, Sakura, hn" He complimented. The way my name rolled off his tongue sent shivers down my spine. "You aren't from around here it seems?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, I'm the new transfer student, hn" He stated. "Ah, well I can show you around during lunch period? To make up for bumping into you" I told him. He smiled again. "That'd be great, hn" He responded. I smiled back. I suddenly felt comfortable around him, as odd as that sounded especially since he was a complete stranger to me. "We should probably start going...hn" He said as he looked towards the school doors. I quickly looked back to see if Naruto was anywhere in sight but it seemed that he wasn't. "Yeah lets go" I smiled. Somehow, this day has only gotten better.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter of this story!<strong>  
><strong>What did you guys think? I've posted this story before but on DeviantArt and I'm currently moving most of my stories over onto here instead so this way I can reach more of readers. Anyways! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up shortly.<strong>


	2. Let's Have Ice Cream

Sakura P.O.V.

Things were going better than I had anticipated. Deidara seemed to be a really nice guy. He didn't have any of my classes since he was older by two years, making him a senior. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. I looked to my teacher seeing that he was busy reading a paragraph in the book we were studying. I took out my phone and held it in my book so he wouldn't see. It was a text from Deidara.

_Class is so boring, and all these chicks keep drooling on their desks, hn_  
><strong>What are you supposed to be doing in your class? I'm stuck reading a book about Romeo and Juliette <strong>  
><em>Bummer, we're supposed to be studying for some test next week <em>  
><strong>That sucks <strong>  
><em>What if we both left our classes for a few minutes and hang out in the cafeteria for a while? <em>  
><strong>Yeah why not, I'll meet you at your class <strong>  
><em>Deal <em>

I quietly raised my hand, the teacher looked at me and nodded. I got up from my seat and made my way to the door. Once out and quickly walked down the hall to Deidara's class. I peeked through the small glass of the window, I saw him looking towards the door, I gave a small wave before moving away from the door so I wouldn't be seen  
>Not even a minute later Deidara came out, closing the door behind him, I smiled. I hadn't noticed it before but he was much taller than I was. "Well let's go" He said to me with a grin. I smiled and led him to the cafeteria. Once we got to the doors they were locked shut. "Dang it! They must keep them locked now so students don't skip" I stated. "Well alright, let's go somewhere else then" He said to me. "Where would we go?" I asked him. I watched as he pulled out car keys from his pocket. "I'll show ya once we get there" He said with a big smile. I couldn't help but blush. We walked out of the school and we walked up to a yellow with black double striped Camaro.<p>

He unlocked it and got in, I slid into the passenger seat and buckled up. The car roared to life and he lowered the music that suddenly blared through the speakers. Once we were out of the parking lot I turned to look at him. "So tell me, where are we going" I said smiling. "Well, since I'm still new I was hoping you could help me out with that" He said with a sheepish grin. I almost face-palmed, but laughed nonetheless. "Make a right, I know this awesome ice cream shop not too far away" I told him. He quickly followed my directions and we soon arrived at the ice cream shop. We both got out and walked in. "Oh hello there you two, what will you be having?" The shop owner asked with a big smile. I looked to Deidara. "You first" He said. "I'll have banana flavoured Ice cream with chocolate sprinkles please" I ordered.

"And you sir?" The woman behind the counter asked. "I'll have just a chocolate ice cream please" He asked. She nodded. "That'll be $3.50 for you young lady and $3.50 for you sir" She said as she pressed some buttons on the cash register. "Oh crap I forgot my wallet" I mumbled. "It's okay, I've got ya" Deidara said with a smile. I smiled back at him. "Thank you" I said. He handed over the money and soon we got our ice creams. We both took a seat at one of the booths. "So how long have you lived in Konoha?" He asked. "I've lived here all my life" I responded. "Where did you transfer from?" I asked. "I transferred from Iwagakure High" He answered. "Oh cool! I've never been to Iwa before, I've actually never left Konoha" I told him.

"Really?" He asked surprised. "Yup, I would love to do some traveling" I responded. "Traveling sounds nice, where would you go?" He asked. "Tropical places, I just want to be somewhere where I can relax and have a good time, but I do want to share that with someone" I told him. "Ah, your boyfriend I'm assuming?" He stated. "If I had one that is" I said before I licked my ice cream again. "I don't see why you don't have a boyfriend, I mean...look at you, your beautiful" He stated. I blushed furiously. Did he just...? He just complimented me out of nowhere. "T-Thank you" I stuttered out. Gosh now I sound like Hinata. He chuckled. "You're adorable when you blush like that" He said. Oh god he was going to make me blush to death wasn't he?

We kept chatting for a good hour. I looked down at the time on my phone and noticed that class was long finished. Good thing I had left my bag before class in my locker. "Do you wanna skip the rest of the day and just hang out?" He asked. "What would we do?" I asked him. "We'll I heard from a lot of people in my class that the amusement park near by finally opened. Would u wanna go there?" He asked. "We can go but I gotta stop by the school and get my bag" I told him. He nodded.

~~TIME SKIP~~

We finally made it to the amusement park. It wasn't packed to my surprise so we got in right away. "Alright! I wanna go on the biggest ride here!" Deidara yelled. I laughed. "Okay, follow me" I said as I grabbed hold of his hand and guided him to the biggest roller coaster. The line-up was short so we only had to wait a few minutes. Just as we got on I bit my lip. What was I doing? I'm terrified of this roller coaster. I glanced over to Deidara. "Deidara I'm scared" I told him. He looked towards me and offered his hand. "Just hold my hand and everything will be okay, I promise" He said with a gentle smile. I grasped his hand and held tightly. The ride started and we were going up. "Why does this have to be so damn tall!?" I yelled out. Deidara laughed and held my hand tightly in his. Once we reached the top it slowed almost to a complete stop. My heart was racing. "Oh god" I whispered. I held on for dear life to the handle in front of me with one hand while the other had Deidara's hand in a death grip. Once the ride was over I quickly got off, my legs were still shaky from the ride. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah! That was awesome!" I said with a big grin. He laughed. "Let's go on more rides" I told him as I grasped his hand. "Okay" He replied. For the rest of the day until it was almost 8PM we spent the day at the amusement park.

We were now walking out of the amusement park, his arm on my shoulder, pulling me closer towards him as we laughed amongst each other. "I should really get home" I told him. "Alright, I'll take ya" He said as he reached into his pocket. "Well I'd hope so!" I said jokingly. He looked at me once we reached his car. "Nah I was gonna let you walk alone" He said with a jokingly grin. I laughed as we both got in. I gave him directions to my house. Once we arrived he parked in front of my house. I turned to him smiling. "Thank you, I've haven't had that much fun in a really long time" I told him honestly. "Well I'm glad that I was able to do that for you, un" He said with a genuine smile. I leaned in quickly and gave him a peck on the cheek. I blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow" I said before exiting the car. I really did have an amazing time with him. I looked back once I was on my front porch. He was still there, frozen in place, then he moved. He looked towards me and smiled. I smiled back and waved before going inside. I hoped that maybe we could do that again.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be up shortly.<p> 


	3. Be My Girl

Sakura P.O.V.

Yesterday was great! I really hadn't had the much fun in ages. I'd spent so much time just focusing on my studies that I had stopping going out and having fun in general. I sighed as I lay in my bed. I smiled as I stared up at my ceiling. Deidara seems so sweet, I want to get to know him more. I rolled onto my tummy and grabbed my phone off my night table. I had a text already this early in the morning. I quickly unlocked my phone to see who it was. It was Ino.

_Where did you go yesterday? You just up and left the class and never came back for the rest of the day, even Sasuke was concerned!_

I blinked confusedly. Sasuke-Kun? Concerned? Did hell freeze over or something? I quickly typed in my response.

**Sasuke-Kun concerned? You've gotta be kidding me! No way would he even be mildly concerned about me, he doesn't even talk to me or even look at me**  
><em>You think he doesn't but when you aren't paying attention he watches you, he smiles when you smile. He pays attention to you Sakura, you just don't see it, but everyone else does<em>  
><strong>Really?<strong>  
><em>Sakura, would I ever lie to you?<em>  
><strong>I'd sure hope not! lol<strong>  
><em>Hahaha, In all seriousness though I'd never lie to you forehead, maybe you should just ask him out, or try to hang around him some more<em>

I thought for a moment. Would it be wise to just hang around him and hope for the best? I mean, it wouldn't hurt would it?

**I guess I could hang around him more**  
><em>Great! You have to tell me all about it!<em>  
><strong>I will lol<strong>

I laughed silently and placed my phone down. I then looked at the time. "OH CRAP!" I yelled out and ran to my dresser and pulled out some comfortable clothes. I quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair before going into the kitchen and grabbing an apple before walking out of my house. I locked the door behind me and when I turned around I saw Deidara's car on my driveway, him leaning against his car. I walked down my steps and walked up to him. "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked him. "I came to drive you to school, un!" He said with a wide grin. I blushed. He quickly turned and opened the car door for me. "Ladies first" He said as he looked at me smiling. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. I smiled and sat down in his car. He shut the door for me before walking around and getting in as well. We both buckled up before he backed out of the driveway. Soon enough we arrived at the school. He parked almost all the way at the back.

"We're here!" He said loudly before getting out, and I got out as well. I could see my group of friends off in the distance. I could also see Sasuke off in the distance with them as well. That's odd, he never hung out with my group of friends. I shrugged it off. "Well I've gotta start going in, my homeroom teacher is insane, I'll see you later, hm" Deidara said before walking off. I nodded and began walking towards my friends that were all under a tree. "Sakura! I thought you weren't going to show up for a second" Ten Ten said loudly. I watched Sasuke closely, it seemed like he was staring at me. "Good morning everyone" I said. Everyone responded back with their own greeting. "So Forehead, who was that you just came to school with?" Ino asked. I blushed suddenly. "Oh, he's the new transfer student, we hung out yesterday and we went to the amusement park together" I told them. "So that's why you disappeared so suddenly" I heard a smooth voice say. I looked over to see that I was Sasuke who had spoken. He never addressed me or really even talked to me, he was always silent and I would do most of the talking. "Yeah, sorry I didn't let you guys know" I said. Naruto waved it off. "Eh, doesn't matter. At least he got you to start going out again" Naruto said smiling. "M-maybe you two would be good for each other" Hinata said. I blushed furiously, from the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke glaring at nothing at all.

"Uh I don't know about that, I mean he's new and all and we've only just met" I explained.

_RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG_

"We should start going now" I told them as I started to walk towards the doors. "Sakura, may I speak with you?" I heard Sasuke ask. I turned and looked at him. I nodded. "Go on ahead of me guys, I'll be right there" I told them, they all nodded and continued. "So what's up Sasuke?" I asked him. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine. I blushed furiously, my eyes were wide open while his were closed shut. I didn't know what to do! Did I just pull away or kiss back? Before I could make up my mind he pulled away and looked down at me. "W-what was that f-for?" I stuttered with a massive blush on my face. He smirked his oh so famous smirk. "I want you to be my girl Sakura" He told me. I don't think my face could get any redder. "I'd l-love to" I told him. He leaned down and kissed me again. "Great, I'll be picking you up later tonight for dinner, how does 7 sound?" He asked. "Sounds good to me" I told him. He smirked once more before walking off. I just remained there, shocked. What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh Sakura's got a boyfriend! And it's Sasuke! <strong>  
><strong>Yes this story will have a bit of SasuSaku but it's mainly DeiSaku so don't worry!<strong>


	4. Date Night

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I sat down in my fourth period class next to Ten Ten. "So what did Sasuke want?" She asked suddenly. I looked at her confused. "Ino's asking" She said as she pointed to her phone. That's right, Ino didn't have this class with us. "He kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend" I told her. She began tapping away on her phone and soon sent the message. Seconds later her phone buzzed. "She wants you to meet her at the girls bathroom" She told me. I nodded and I looked towards the teacher. I raised my hand and asked to be excused. Once I was out of the classroom I made my way to the girl's bathroom, which was also really close to Deidara's class. Before I got there I could already see Ino marching straight for me. She engulfed me in a hug and squealed. "Pig! Shush! Or else the teachers are going to come out!" I told her. "Sorry, it's just I wasn't expecting him to ask you out, you said yes right?" She said to me as she pulled away. "Of course I said yes" I told her. "When are you going out on your date?" She asked me. "Tonight at 7" I responded.

**Deidara P.O.V.**

"Sorry, it's just I wasn't expecting him to ask you out, you said yes right?" I heard a voice say. "Of course I said yes" I heard a familiar voice say. I peered around the corner. There was Sakura and some blonde girl, must be her friend. "When are you going out on your date?" The blonde asked. "Tonight at 7" I heard Sakura answer. I clenched my fists and looked away clenching my jaw. What was this feeling in the pit of my stomach? I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pocket before heading back to class.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I could have sworn I saw Deidara around the corner, but it must have been just my imagination. "Anyways I've gotta head back to class, you had better call me later once your home so I can help you get ready!" She demanded. I giggled. "I will" I said before turning and going back towards my class.

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

I finally met up with Deidara after school. He smiled as he walked up to me. "Need a ride home?" He asked. I smiled in return. "If you don't mind?" I asked. "I don't" He said as he placed his arm around my shoulder and guided me to his car. Once we were in and away from the school, we stopped at a red light. It was silent in the car, too silent in comparison to yesterday. "So, you're dating someone now, hn?" He stated out of the blue. I froze. How did he know?! I looked over to him to see him staring at me. I blushed. "Y-yea, Sasuke asked me out this morning when you left to go to class" I told him. "You mean Sasuke Uchiha? Little brother of Itachi Uchiha, hn?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm friends with his brother, hn" He stated. "Oh" Was all I managed to say before we arrived at my house.

We sat there in silence for a moment. "What do you even see in him anyways, hn?" He asked suddenly. I thought for a moment. "He's smart, and kind when he wants to be" was literally all I could come up with. Was that it? Could I not think of anything else to say about Sasuke-Kun? "Doesn't seem like much, but whatever, have fun on your date tonight, hn" He said with a small smile. I smiled back. "Thanks for the ride Dei" I told him. "Dei now? I like it" He said smirking at his nickname. I laughed softly before getting out of his car. I walked up my porch steps and unlocked my door. I turned back and waved at him before getting inside. Why did I feel so uncomfortable talking about Sasuke-kun with Deidara?

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

"Sakura you gotta find something nice to wear!" Ino yelled as she shuffled through my closet. She ended up deciding to come over and dress me up for my date. "I know Ino, I just don't know what to wear" I told her as I sat down on my bed. "AH HA!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a little black dress, it had spaghetti straps and it flowed nicely from the waist down and ended above the knee. "Won't I look like I'm going to a funeral?" I asked her. "Nonsense! Black dresses are flattering and make you look skinnier! Go put it on while I look for shoes!" She said as she threw the dress at me. I smiled and went into my bathroom to put it on.

**-6:55PM-**

I looked at myself in the mirror, my short pink hair had been straightened, I wore a simple heart shaped necklace, the dress and flats. I had only just a bit of make-up on, just eyeliner, mascara and skin color lip-gloss. I didn't want to look like I tried too hard to look good. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I went towards the door and opened it. There stood Sasuke-kun in all his handsome glory. He wore a dark gray dress shirt with black dress pants. I smiled up at him. "Hey" I said. He smirked before leaning in and kissing my lips. "Hey, you ready?" He asked. I nodded as I grabbed my purse. Ino was staying at my house and watching movies while I was out. She wanted to know EVERYTHING once I got back. I closed the door behind me and walked with him towards his car, a fancy BMW i8. He opened the door for me and I got in. He walked around the car and got in as well. The car ride to the restaurant was dead silent. I didn't really know what to say to him and I felt like I was being a bore. Once we arrived we got out and walked into the restaurant. "Table for two" He said the to waiter.

Once we were seated, he took our orders and walked off. "So, I see you've been hanging around the new transfer student" He said suddenly. "Yeah, he's really nice" I told him smiling. "You know he's in a gang right?" He stated. My mouth dropped. Deidara? In a gang?! "Are you serious?" I asked him. "Would I lie Sakura?" He said before leaning back in his seat and taking a drink. I shook my head. How could he possibly be in a gang? He seemed way too nice for something like that. "What kind of gang?" I asked. He leaned forward as to get closer to tell me a secret. "They call themselves 'Akatsuki', the reason I know this is because Itachi is in the same gang. They're all at my house at the moment for some meeting" He told me. I sat there dumbfound. Why didn't Deidara tell me?

**-2 hours later-**

We had finally finished our meal and Sasuke was already pulling out his wallet to pay the bill. "Oh, let me help" I said as I was reaching into my purse. "No it's fine. It's on me" He said with a smirk that made me blush slightly. I sat there watching him for a moment as he was talking to the waiter. Why did I like Sasuke? I thought to myself. Was I just having a crush on him because of his good looks? I shook my head. No that couldn't be it, could it? I sighed. "Is something the matter Sakura?" He asked. "Huh? Oh! No, nothing's wrong" I told him as I gave a small fake smile. We got up from our seats to start leaving the restaurant. We both got into his car and he began driving me home. It was only 9:15PM.

Once we arrived I looked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for dinner Sasuke-Kun, I had a nice time" I told him. As I turned to step out of the car, I was pulled back in and kissed. I kissed back this time. You know when you watch those fairy-tale movies or you read those fairy-tale books how they always talk about that spark when they kiss they're prince charming? I didn't feel that one bit. I pulled away and smiled. "Goodnight" I said to him. "Goodnight Sakura" He said to me as he let go of my hand. I got out of the car and made my way to my door. I unlocked it and turned back. He was already gone. I frowned. I walked into my house and shut the door. "Forehead you better tell me how it went!" I heard Ino yell from the living room. I walked into the living room to see her munching on some salad. I sat down on the couch with her. "So?" She insisted. "I don't know what to say" I told her. "Was it romantic? Did he pull out your chair for dinner? Did he pay for you? Was he being all mushy mushy?" She asked. I was silent. It wasn't romantic to say the least, we hardly even talked. "He paid for me but other than that nothing else really happened. We barely talked and it wasn't romantic at all. The food was good, and the restaurant was really nice but that's about it" I told her honestly. She looked at me shocked. "Really?" She asked sounding slightly sad. "Yeah..." I mumbled. "Forehead, do you even like him still? And be honest with me" She said. I thought about it for a moment. "I...I don't know honestly" I responded. She looked as if ready to say something but I got up. "I'm going to go change" I said as I walked out.

I don't know why I suddenly didn't know if I like Sasuke or not. The date just didn't go as I had always dreamed of it going. I had always imagined that it would be romantic and we'd be talking a lot more than what we actually did. I sighed. Maybe I didn't like Sasuke anymore.


	5. Do You Trust Me, hm?

Sakura P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning feeling different. Almost like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I sat up in my bed not even feeling the slightest bit tired like I normally did. I got up out of bed and grabbed a pair of clothes and made my way to my bathroom for a quick shower. Once finished I got dressed and brushed my hair and my teeth. Once I was done with that I went down stairs to grab a quick breakfast and then head to school. It was Friday today and I am more than happy that the weekend was almost in my reach. I grabbed an apple and ate it while I walked towards the door. I opened the door and closed it behind me and locked it. I turned to see that Deidara was there, leaning against his car smiling._ "You know he's in a gang right?" _Echoed in my mind. Deidara seemed so sweet, he couldn't possibly be in a gang could he? I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts.

I smiled and made my way down the porch stairs and to him. "Good morning" I said to him before taking another bite of my apple. "Good morning, hn" He greeted before opening the passenger side door for me. I quickly got in and put my seat belt on. He walked around the car and got in as well. He then fired up the car and began driving towards the high school. "So how'd your date go, hm?" He asked. Honestly I was surprised that he even wanted to know but nonetheless I responded. "It was okay, could have gone better I guess" I told him. "Ah, didn't go according to plan huh, hm?" He asked. "Not exactly..." I muttered. "We talked about you..." I mumbled as I looked out the window. "About me, hm?" He asked curiously. "Sasuke says that..." I paused. "It's stupid, forget about it" I corrected. What if he was in a gang? Would that change things between us? Suddenly he pulled over and turned off the car. I looked around and noticed that we were still a few blocks away from the school. "Why'd you stop?" I asked. "What did he say about me, hm?" He demanded, his eyes not leaving mine.

I swallowed hard. "It's nothing really, it's stupid honestly Dei-" I tried to cover up. "Sakura" He interrupted. I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to win. "He said that you're in a gang, meaning that you're dangerous to be around" I told him. He was silent for a while. "And what do you think about that, hm?" He asked. I swallowed. "I...I don't know what to think, I mean...I don't know whether to believe him or not" I told him honestly. "You should believe him Sakura..." He told me. I noticed that he had said that without his signature hm at the end. I frowned. So he was in a gang. I was silent. "Are you scared, hm?" He asked. I thought for a moment. Akatsuki was a very well known gang, known for their tricks and schemes, for the fights they got into, not many knew of all the members of Akatsuki due to the fact that they mainly hid themselves from the public eye, Itachi being one of them, and now it seemed that Deidara would most likely be doing the same.

"No" I answered. His gray-blue eyes meeting my jade ones. "Do you trust me, hm?" He asked. "I do" I responded. "Then trust me when I say this...I swear to not harm you, and I swear to protect you from Akatsuki, they won't ever hurt you, you have my word, hm" He stated seriously. I could see the sincerity in his eyes which made me smile, he in turn smiled as well. "Thank you Dei" I said to him as I leaned over to hug him. "You're welcome Blossom, hm" He said as he wrapped an arm around me. We then parted and we continued making our way to the school.

Once there we both got out, feeling closer than ever before. We hugged properly before parting again. "Well I gotta go, I'll see you later" He said smiling. "Okay" I responded with a smile. I watched as he walked off towards the front door. "Sakura" I heard a familiar voice call out to me from behind. I turned to see that it was Sasuke, and he didn't look all too happy.

Sasuke P.O.V

Why was she still hanging around that new guy, I told her last night that he was in Akatsuki but it seems like that didn't even bother her the slightest. I growled under my breath. "Uh Teme you okay?" Naruto asked me. I looked at him with a bored expression. "I'm fine Dobe" I responded before I began walking over to Sakura, I watched as they hugged once they exited the car. Once I was behind her I called her name.

"Sakura"

She turned around quickly. "Oh my gosh Sasuke! Don't do that!" She said as she placed a hand over her heart. I remained silent. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Why did he drive you to school again?" I asked. She raised a brow at my question. "I don't know, maybe because he wanted to since we're friends and all" She explained. "Sakura, he's an Akatsuki member, or did you forget what I told you last night?" I told her with a slight glare. I wanted her to stay away from him, he could be dangerous. "See that's the thing Sasuke, we talked it over and he promises to not hurt me, and that he'd even protect me from Akatsuki" She responded. "Why can't you just take a hint instead of just avoiding it!? I want you to stay away from him Sakura" I told her before I walked away to go to my homeroom class.

Sakura P.O.V.

I frowned. What was his problem? Deidara was harmless, at least to me that is. Could Sasuke be jealous? "Sakura-Chan!" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I turned to see Naruto with Ino and Kiba. "Oh hey guys" I said smiling. "Was that a fight between you and Sasuke I just witnessed?" Kiba asked with a smirk. "I guess you could say that?" I sighed. Suddenly the bell went off signalling to get to class. "Well we better get to class, c'mon forehead!" Ino said as she pulled be away from Naruto and Kiba. "What did you guys argue about?" Ino asked once we were far enough away from the guys. "He was arguing that I should stay away from the new transfer student" I told her. "You mean that guy that drives you here and home every day?" She asked. "Yup that's the one" I told her. "I heard he's nice, why would he want you to stay away from him?" She asked confused. I hesitated to respond. "I'll tell you later okay? Not here, too many people" I told her. She nodded. Of course we were in the middle of the hall and I couldn't just tell her that Dei was in a gang while anyone could hear.

**~~TIME SKIP - END OF SCHOOL DAY~~**

"Sakura, you gonna tell me what you wanted to say in the morning?" Ino asked me as she caught up with me. "Oh right" I said as I looked around, we were the only ones in the hall at the moment. "Um...Sasuke wants me to stay away from Deidara because he's in a gang" I whispered to her. "What! No way!?" She yelled. "I'm serious, but Deidara and I talked about it this morning before the whole Sasuke thing happened and he promises me that he won't let anything happen to me, so I trust him" I told her. "Just be careful about this Forehead" She said. "I will, but I gotta go, Dei's probably still waiting for me" I told her before turning to leave. Once I was in the parking lot I was Deidara was still waiting for me, he was leaned up against the side of his car on his phone doing something. I walked up to him silently and poked his side. He gasped and turned to me. I laughed at his reaction. "Hey, hm! Not funny, hm" He pouted. "Aw I'm sorry Dei" I said as I hugged him. "What took you so long? I thought that maybe you didn't want to see me again after this morning, hm" He mumbled as he hugged me back. "I'm sorry I made you worry" I said sadly as I looked up at him. "My friend Ino wanted to talk to me, she kind of witnessed the argument Sasuke and I had this morning after you left" I told him as I pulled away. He raised his brow curiously. "How about I tell you over ice cream? I have my wallet this time" I told him with a smile. He grinned and chuckled. "Alright, hm".

We finally arrived at the same ice cream shop that we went to the first time together. Once we paid for our ice creams we sat down at a booth. "So, what happened, hm?" Deidara asked. I took a lick at my ice cream before answering. "Sasuke seems to believe that you're untrustworthy and that I should stay away from you" I told him. "This again, hm?" He asked before taking a lick at his ice cream. "I think he's just jealous" I told him with a smile. He chuckled. "Jealous that I know how to treat a lady right, hm?" He said teasingly. "Yes! That has to be it!" I said going along with it. We laughed together as we finished up our ice creams. "Do you wanna go back to the amusement park tonight, hm?" He asked. I nodded with a huge smile on my face. "I'd love to" I responded.

We got up to leave the ice cream shop and headed over to his car, once inside he drove us to the amusement park. We literally stayed until the park closed which was nearly midnight. For some reason this had felt more like a date than my date with Sasuke. I held on tightly to my new stuffed giraffe that Dei had won for me as we walked back to his car. We both got into his car, the stuffed toy sitting on my lap. Once we arrived at my house I looked over to see him grinning at me, I couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks so much Dei, I had a really great time" I told him. "You make it sound like we just went on a date, hm" He chuckled. I blushed. "Sorry" I said looking away. He then reached over and turned my head to look at him. He then leaned over and kissed me ever so gently, and there it was. The spark that had lacked in Sasuke's kiss. I shut my eyes and leaned into the kiss. Moments later we pulled apart for much needed air. I blushed furiously. "Now it's more like a date, hm" Dei smiled before leaning in again to capture my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>The Spark! We'll see what happens in the next chapter!<strong>


	6. I Think I'm Falling For You

Sakura P.O.V.

I lay in my bed that night with a grin on my face. I couldn't sleep. Deidara and I had kissed, and it was nothing like when Sasuke kissed me. I cuddled my new stuffed giraffe closer to my chest. I then heard my phone vibrate on my night table. I reached over to see who it was, only to see it was a text from Deidara. I smiled and unlocked my phone to read his message.

"_I can't stop thinking about you…"_

I felt my heart flutter in my chest as I bit my lip. I quickly typed back my response.

"**I can't stop thinking about you either"**

I lay there waiting for his next message. Minutes went by and still no response. I got up from my bed, taking my phone with me and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat in front of the TV. I opened the freezer and pulled out a small tub of ice cream. I grabbed a bowl and scooped some into a bowl before putting the tub of ice cream back in the freezer. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. My phone then suddenly vibrated next to me. I quickly unlocked it when I saw it was Deidara.

"_From day one I haven't been able to stop thinking about you Sakura Haruno, and in all honesty I don't want to stop. When I'm with you I feel like I can forget about anything bad. You're absolutely stunning Blossom, I love the way your eyes shine in the morning when I pick you up from you're house, I love the way you make it so easy to smile around you, I love the way you laugh, and I find it adorable that your still afraid of that rollercoaster from the first day we hung out. I love the way your hands feel in mine and I love having you in my arms. Even though we haven't known each other for very long I can't help but feel like I'm falling for you Sakura, and when I kissed you…I felt it, I felt that spark. I'd want nothing more than to be with you Blossom, you're really one in a million and you're truly beautiful."_

My jaw went slack and my heart was racing, my cheeks were burning up and I bit my lip excitedly. I had no idea how to respond to something so sweet. Then a thought came across my mind, Sasuke. I was still with Sasuke. I frowned. What if he found out that Dei and I had kissed? Although there was no possible way for him to find out since he wasn't there to see it. I knew what I had to do. I scrolled down in my contact's list and dialled Sasuke's number. It rang and rang before he finally picked up. When he did I could hear music in the background and some girl's voice also. "Hey Babe" He said. "Hey Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. "One sec" He said. I assumed he left the room he was in because the music was fainter. "Alright what's up?" He asked. I bit my lip, I hadn't really thought this through. "Sasuke, I want to break up" I blurted out. "Why?" He asked, he sounded calm as usual, but I think he's mad and just not showing it. "I thought I still had feelings for you but I just don't" I told him. He was silent for a minute. "It's because of that transfer student isn't it?" He said, now he sounded angry. "No it's not like that. I just don't like you anymore Sas-" "Yeah whatever Sakura, we're done" He said before hanging up. I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at it, blinking a couple times. I then went to call Deidara. It rang and he picked up immediately.

"Hey! I was getting kind of worried when you didn't answer, un" He said when he picked up, causing me to smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just had to do something before I called you" I told him honestly. "What did you have to do, hm?" He asked. "I had to break up with Sasuke" I replied. "Wait…really, un?" He asked sounding surprised. "Yeah, over the past couple of days I started realizing that I didn't like Sasuke the way I used to, probably because it was a crush or something. But ever since you came into my life I just feel so much happier Dei, and after I read your message I was so happy I wasn't the only one who felt that way" I told him. "So I want to say that I feel like I'm falling for you too Dei, and I want to be with you too, just not yet though. It'd be too soon" I told him. "Hey I don't mind waiting, I'm just so happy to hear you feel the same way Blossom, hm" He said, I could actually tell he was smiling at the other end of the call. "I'm happy too Dei" I told him. "What about you and I hang out tomorrow? It doesn't have to be a date or anything, unless you want it to then it could be, un" He asked. I smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. "I'd love to Dei" I responded. "Awesome, I'll pick you up for lunch then, hm?" He asked. "Sounds good to me" I replied. "Great, un!" He said excitedly. I giggled, he was just so cute sometimes. "Goodnight Dei-Kun" I said softly. "Goodnight Blossom" He replied just as softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh! Finally that DeiSaku moment!<strong>

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**


	7. Date?

Sakura P.O.V. 

I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms over my head with a yawn. I looked over at the time to see it was 9:30am. I got out of my bed and walked over to my bathroom. Stripping off my clothes I hopped into the shower and let the warm water sooth my skin. Once I finished my shower I got out and walked back into my bedroom and opened my dresser. I stared blankly at my clothes. "I don't know what to wear!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my phone off my night table and dialled Ino's number. "Hey forehead" She said once she answered her phone. "Hey pig, I need some help" I told her. "What do you need?" She asked. "I need you to come over to my house and help me pick something to wear" I stated. "You're going on another date with Sasuke?" She asked. "Not exactly. I'll tell you everything once you're here" I told her. "Alright I'll be there in 5 minutes" She said before hanging up. True to her word, within 5 minutes Ino was at my door. At this point I had put on my bra and panties and a bathroom robe over it. I opened the door and let her in. "Alright, you better start explaining yourself forehead" She demanded.

"Okay well, Sasuke and I broke up last night because I didn't have feelings for Sasuke anymore and instead I've got feelings for Deidara" I told her in one breathe. "Jeez forehead, you really know how to pick'em" She said teasingly. "Oh ha ha, now please help me find something to wear" I told her. "Well is it a date or not?" She asked. "Well it sort of is and sort of isn't at the same time" I responded. She stared at me for a moment before proceeding to my bedroom to find me something to wear. I followed closely behind her as I let out a sigh of relief. She immediately went digging through my closet looking for something to wear. "Alright, we're going to go with a cute outfit, and one that wouldn't seem like it's for a date" She said as she pulled out a white halter-top sun dress that ended just above the knee. "Don't you think it's a bit much?" I asked her unsurely. She snorted in a un-lady like manner. "Are you kidding me forehead? It's cute, now go put this on" She said as she shoved the dress into my arms. I walked into the bathroom to put the dress on and then walked out once again. She looked over at me and smiled. "Now to do your hair and make-up!" She exclaimed. "Just don't over-do it with the make-up please?" I begged her. "I won't, don't worry"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

There was a knock at my front door. Ino got up to go get it knowing full well it was Deidara. I looked at myself in the mirror and smoothed out my dress from any wrinkles. I walked out from my bedroom and made my way to the front door where Ino was idly chatting with Deidara. Once he saw me he grinned, handing me a bouquet of lilies. I smiled as I took them, holding them closer so I could take in they're scent. "Aww my little Saku-chan is all grown up" Ino whimpered as she pulled out a tissue from her pocket and dabbed the corners of her eyes. "Oh Pig" I said rolling my eyes playfully. "You ready to go, un?" He asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Here I'll take these off your hands and put them in a vase for you" Ino said as she took my bouquet and running off to the kitchen. "C'mon let's go" I said as I grabbed his much larger hand and pulled him out the door. We walked over to his car and got in. Before he started the car he looked over to me and smiled again. "You look absolutely stunning Blossom, hm" He said sweetly. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks. I then looked him over, he was wearing a black dress shirt with a red tie and black jeans. "You look handsome Dei-kun" I told him as I leaned over to kiss his cheek causing his smile to get even wider if that was possible. "So where are we headed?" I asked him once he started the car. "You'll see when we get there, un".

Sakura's Dress: s/files/1/0187/4284/products/0213-691-SOLIDREDC_ ?v=1388623469


End file.
